gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of NickFamily Stream simulcasts
This is a list of simulcasts seen on the livestreams Nickelodeon Family 24/7 and AuraStream. Some simulcasts are no longer available on the service. Nickelodeon Family 24/7 Note: Several simulcasted shows were of off-network reruns. November 2015 *''Cartoon Madness'' (livestream premiere; simulcast from Nicktoons Family) *''Pecola'' (syndicated; simulcast from NickFamily Canada) *''Spliced'' (syndicated; simulcast from NickFamily Canada) December 2015 *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (syndication; simulcast from Nickelodeon Family) TBA. January 2016 *''Doraemon (2016)'' (livestream premiere; simulcast from Nicktoons Family) *''The Life of David Bowie'' (livestream premiere; simulcast from Nicktoons Family) *''Robotboy'' (syndicated; simulcast from Nicktoons Family) *''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' (syndicated; simulcast from Nicktoons Family) *''Zootopia'' (season 1) (livestream premiere; simulcast from Nicktoons Family) TBA. February 2016 *''Invader Zim (2016)'' (livestream premiere; simulcast from Nicktoons Family) TBA. March 2016 *''Zootopia'' (season 2) (livestream premiere; simulcast from Disney XD) TBA. April 2016 TBA. May 2016 TBA. June 2016 TBA. July 2016 TBA. August 2016 AnimeNight simulcasts *''Deadman Wonderland'' (syndicated; simulcast from YTV Family) *''Kill la Kill'' (syndicated; simulcast from YTV Family) TBA. September 2016 TBA. October 2016 *''Circuit City'' (livestream premiere; simulcast from YTV Family) *''Hard Rock 101'' (livestream premiere; simulcast from YTV Family) TBA. November 2016 TBA. December 2016 *''Angelo Rules'' (syndicated; simulcast from YTV Family) *''Code Lyoko'' (syndicated; simulcast from YTV Family; pulled upon move to Toonami Canada) *''Double Dare: Canada'' (livestream premiere; simulcast from YTV Family) *''Recess: Canada'' (livestream premiere; simulcast from YTV Family) TBA. January 2017 *''YTV Family Shorts Fest'' (livestream premiere; simulcast from YTV Family; pulled upon cancellation of the show) AnimeNight "simulcasts" *''Blood+'' (syndicated; reruns of Jetix Wales broadcasts; pulled in September 2017 due to rights pickup by OrbitAnime) *''Code Geass'' (syndicated; simulcast from Toonami Canada and later Toonami Channel; pulled in September 2017 due to rights pickup by OrbitAnime) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (syndicated; simulcast from Toonami Canada) *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' (syndicated; simulcast from Toonami Canada and later Toonami Channel; pulled upon start of rights-sharing agreement with SurgeAnime TOO) *''Full Metal Panic!'' (syndicated; simulcast from Toonami Canada; pulled upon rights pickup by Toonami Channel) TBA. February 2017 TBA. March 2017 *''Time Force'' (livestream premiere; simulcast from Nicktoons Family) TBA. April 2017 AnimeNight simulcasts *''The Big O'' (syndicated; simulcast from Toonami Channel; pulled in September 2017 due to rights pickup by OrbitAnime) *''Dimension W'' (syndicated; simulcast from Toonami Channel) *''IGPX'' (syndicated; simulcast from Toonami Channel; pulled in September 2017 due to sharing rights with OrbitAnime) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (syndicated; simulcast from Toonami Channel; pulled in September 2017 due to rights pickup by OrbitAnime) *''Shuriken and Pleats'' (livestream premiere; simulcast from Fox UK) TBA. May 2017 TBA. June 2017 TBA. July 2017 *''Jewelpet (2009)'' (livestream premiere; simulcast from YTV Family) TBA. AnimeNight simulcasts *''Akame ga Kill!'' (syndicated; simulcast from Toonami Canada; pulled in September 2017 due to rights pickup by Toonami Channel) August 2017 *''Cybersix'' (syndicated; simulcast from YTV Family) *''Jewelpet Twinkle'' (livestream premiere; simulcast from Nicktoons Family) *''Jewelpet Sunshine'' (livestream premiere; simulcast from Disney XD Wales) *''Jewelpet Kira Deco'' (livestream premiere; simulcast from Disney XD Wales) *''Lip Sync Battle: Canada'' (livestream premiere; simulcast from YTV Family) *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (syndicated; simulcast from YTV Family) *''Zoobles'' (livestream premiere; simulcast from YTV Family) TBA. September 2017 *''Max Steel'' (livestream premiere; simulcast from British syndication) *''Redakai: Enter the Storm'' (livestream premiere; simulcast from Nickelodeon Family International) TBA. October 2017 *''Top Gear: Canada'' (livestream premiere; simulcast from YTV Family) TBA. November 2017 AuraNightfall simulcasts *''Angry Video Game Nerd'' (syndicated; simulcast from AuraNightfall Canada) *''South Park'' (syndicated; simulcast from AuraNightfall Canada) TBA. December 2017 TBA. January 2018 TBA. February 2018 TBA. AuraStream January 2018 TBA. February 2018 TBA.